The fallen leaf in the darkness
by XxSophiechanxX
Summary: Leaf is the daughter of the moon, who no one sees. She doesn't care about it. She only wants her sister to be happy. Misty is a water nymph, who's waiting for her lover to return. One day, she meets a boy, who changes her life. But why does he seem so weird, like he would be hiding something. And who he? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tears and sorrow arc**_

 _Chapter 1_ _ **, The daughter of the moon, forgotten**_

There once were two sisters. One was the daughter of the sun, who everyone loved. She had everything. Money, dresses, beauty, everything. The other one was the daughter of the moon, that no one noticed. She didn't care. The only thing she wanted was that her sister would be happy, even though her sister hated her. She would do anything for her younger sister, even if it meant risking her own life. The younger sister just wanted that her older sister would leave her alone. She didn't care if something happened to her older sister. All she cared about was herself, nothing else.

 _ **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsSSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsSsSSsSsSsSssSsSSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Leaf watched her younger sister Dawn, getting compliments and expensive gifts. Even though it was Leaf's birthday, Dawn got everything. Their parents didn't want Leaf to show herself. Leaf didn't care. She wanted Dawn to be happy. She smiled slightly. Leaf would do anything for Dawn. She loved her, even though it wasn't mutual. Leaf slowly walked back to her room. Her room was dark and very empty. The only things that was in her room, was a bed and a drawer, nothing else. Leaf liked it that way. Even though her parents were very rich, they didn't bother to buy anything for her, only for Dawn. It didn't bother Leaf either. She was used to it. Leaf sat on her bed for a couple of minutes, and then decided to go for a walk. She decided to walk to the river, where her friend, a nymph named Misty, lived. Leaf would usually talk to Misty about her problems, and Misty would listen. Leaf found Misty very quickly.

"Happy birthday, Leanne," she said. Leaf had told Misty about her birthday.

"Thanks Misty. You're the first and only one that remembered that it was my birthday," Leaf laughed. "Oh, so your parents still think that it's your sisters' birthday, right?" Misty looked at Leaf sadly. Misty was the only one who cared about her. Leaf nodded. They sat there, and talked about everything.

After about three hours Leaf decided that she should return back home.

When Leaf got back home, her parents were standing outside her room. "Leanne, we have decided that your room belongs now to Dawn. She asked for a new room for her clothes, so we decided that your room will probably be good enough for her. Don't you think the same, Leanne?" they looked at her with stern, harsh eyes, while Dawn was just standing there, smiling. Leaf was shocked. Her room was the only thing she had, besides a couple of clothes. Time stopped for her for a second. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she nodded. "Yes father, mother, Dawn. If it makes you happy," she whispered. "Good, then from now on, you'll sleep in the basement. Isn't that nice?" her mother asked. The only thing Leaf could do was nod.

She just sat on her bed in her new "room". Tears were forming in her eyes. 'No, I can't cry. I'm doing this for Dawn,' she said to herself in her mind. She decided to force a smile. 'For Dawn,' was the last thing she thought, before she fell asleep.

 _ **MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm**_

Misty watched as leaf cried. She tried to comfort Leaf, but it was difficult. Misty was the only one who had seen Leaf break and cry. Misty was the only one who knew about Leaf's feelings. She hated Leaf's parents, and her sister, even though she would never say it to Leaf. Misty knew how much Leaf loved her sister. She would never, ever say anything bad about Leaf's sister. Sad memories ran through Misty's head, when she saw Leaf cry. Somehow, it remined her about a boy, who she loved very much. Misty hadn't seen the boy in many years. He had left her, all alone. The river Misty now lived at was the last place she had seen him at. The boy hadn't told her why he had to leave. He only promised her that he would return one day. Misty often thought about his last words.

 _Flashback_

 _12 years ago~_

 _A raven-haired boy sat beside the river. Next to him, in the river, was a nymph, who had tears in her eyes. The boy looked at her. "Misty, I promise, I'll come back. It's not like I would disappear somewhere unknown for forever, believe me," he told her. Misty looked at him, now with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Ash, you're going somewhere without telling me where or why. Why can't you just tell me?" she half-yelled. The boy, Ash, looked at her with sadness now visible in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Mist, but I can't tell you. Trust me, it's for your own safety. I do have a reason, and I'll tell you it someday. I promise. I love you, Mist," he said to her. Misty looked down. She wanted to believe him, but it was difficult. Tears were now running down her face, falling into the river. "O-okay. I promise you that I'll wait for you, Ash. I love you too," she whispered. Ash smiled at her, wiping away her tears. "I promise I'll be back," he whispered. Then he walked away, leaving Misty._

 _End of flashback~_

A few tears formed in her eyes. Misty had now waited for 12 years. She hadn't heard a word from Ash, and Misty was getting worried. Nymphs live for a long time, so 12 years weren't even that much, but it was enough for her. Misty wanted to see him, to hear his voice. She missed his laugh, his smile, everything about him. Misty was really lonely without him. She felt lonely, even if she had Leaf. 'He'll come back. I know he will,' she told herself, even though she didn't believe her own words.

 _ **SsSsSsSsSsSsSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsSsSsSssSsSssSsSs**_

Leaf didn't want to return home yet, so she stayed in the forest. The forest was a place she had loved ever since she was young. Something with the forest was really special to her, but she couldn't remember what it was. Leaf thought about everything that had happened. 'Why me? What have I done to this cruel world?' she thought. Leaf felt like everything was against her. 'What did I do to my parents? Why do they hate me?' she screamed inside her head. There was only two persons she couldn't blame. One of them was of course Misty. The other one was Dawn. 'It's not her fault,' Leaf thought. Nothing was ever Dawns fault.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Leaf didn't think too much about it, but turned around. A girl, who looked to be about the same age as her, was slowly walking towards her. The girl looked like she was about to faint. Leaf quickly ran to help her. The girl looked at Leaf. "Are you okay?" Leaf asked the girl. "I-I'm okay. I just need to rest," she answered quietly. Leaf nodded. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl looked at her. "Andromeda, I think. I can't remember, everything is just a big blur," the girl, Andromeda answered tiredly. Leaf sat down next to her. "Do you remember why you are here?" she asked. Andromeda shook her head. "I just remember waking up in the middle of the forest," she looked at her feet. They talked for a little while. It was clear that Andromeda didn't trust Leaf at first. Leaf also noticed that Andromeda had a weird aura surrounding her, kind of like Misty's, but it felt different. Andromeda told Leaf that she only knew her name, and that she could she was some kind of spirit or other creature.

Leaf thought about the fact that Misty as a water nymph could control water. Maybe Andromeda also could do something like that. Leaf could use some kind of magic to, but she was never teached anything. Leaf and Andromeda quickly became friends. Leaf told a little about herself, but not even half of everything. Maybe someday, she thought.

 _ **MmMmMmMmMmMMmMmmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmmMmmMmM**_

Dawn was waiting for Leaf in front of her room. Leaf looked at her, smiling. "Hi Dawn," he greeted. Dawn opened her mouth.

 _ **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSM**_

 _ **And that's it. You have to wait for the next chapter if you want to know what Dawn says to Leaf. I know that some people won't like Dawn in this story, but just wait.**_

 _ **Andromeda is my oc. She won't have a big role, but if you don't want her to be in this story, then I can get rid of her. Leaf is mostly the main character in this story, but Misty is also an important character in this story.**_

 _ **I'll maybe add some oc's to this story, but you decide. I'll maybe add your Ocs, but there are some rules.**_

 _ **Your Oc can't be a Mary sue. If you don't know what that is, it's basically a perfect character with no flaws or anything like that.**_

 _ **Your Oc can't affect the story too much, for example (insert name) Defeats the villain or something.**_

 _ **That's the only rules right now.**_

 _ **~Sophiechan~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tears and sorrow arc**_

 _Chapter 2,_ _ **The leaf with no home**_

 _ **SsSssSSsSsSsSSsSsSsSSsSssSssSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

 _Last time~_

 _Dawn was waiting for Leaf in front of her room. Leaf looked at her, smiling. "Hi Dawn," she greeted. Dawn opened her mouth._

 _ **MmMmMmMmMmMmMMmmMmMmMmMmMmmmMMmMmMmmMm**_

"Leaf, you're back. Mother and Father want to talk to you. Isn't that nice?" Dawn smiled. Leaf had a feeling that it would be something bad. Her parents never wanted to talk to her. Leaf nodded. She walked to the dining room. Her parents were sitting at the table. "Mother, Father. You wanted to talk to me?" she asked politely. Her parents nodded. "Leanne, your sister told us that you apparently took her favourite necklace. Is that true?" her father asked. Leaf looked at them, shocked. "No, I haven't touched Dawn's necklace. Did she loose it?" she answered quietly. Her mother looked at her. She was angry. "Are you saying that our sweet little daughter lied to us?" she yelled. Leaf quickly shook her head. "Leanne, give back the necklace immediately!" her father ordered. "But I don't have it! I swear, I would never take anything from Dawn!" Leaf cried. She would never do anything to Dawn. "Leanne, go to your room, and stay there!" her mother told her. Leaf nodded, tears falling. She turned around, and saw Dawn, laughing. Dawn held up the 'stolen' necklace. Leaf stared at her. Why was Dawn so mean to her. 'No, I can't think like that! Dawn didn't do anything wrong, right? As long as she's happy, I'm happy,' Leaf tried to believe her words, but it felt like a stone crushing her. Leaf tried to smile, but couldn't. She went to her room, and plopped down on her bed. 'Why?' she asked herself. Why couldn't her parents love her.

 _ **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSssSsSsSsSsSSsSSsSsSsSsSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

Her parents were waiting for her outside her room the next morning. Leaf didn't know how, but somehow, she saw their auras. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she saw other people's auras. She thought it was normal at first, since she only saw Misty's aura, but lately, she had been able to see Andromedas aura. She saw Dawn's aura yesterday, and now her parents' aura. She wondered why. Their auras were different colours also. Misty's aura was light blue, Andromedas was a dark blue, almost black. Dawn's was a light pink colour. Her parents' auras where dark, blood red. Leaf decided to think about it later, and went to greet her parents. "Leanne, we're going to have a party here today. We decided with your mother, that you should leave. You could go and spend time in the forest, where you belong. Isn't that nice?" her father asked her. The only thing Leaf could do was agree. It didn't bother her at all. She liked to be in the forest. Maybe she could go and visit Misty, or maybe she could find Andromeda. Leaf quickly walked outside, and in to the forest. When she got close to the river, she heard two voices talking. She quickly recognized the voices. Misty and Andromeda were casually talking together. Leaf ran towards them. "Misty, Andromeda, didn't know you two knew each other," she laughed. Misty nodded. "Andromeda just happened to walk by," she said. Andromeda smiled. Her eyes were still covered, but she had taken of the cloak thing that she wore yesterday. Her brown hair, which was the same colour as Leaf's, was swaying slightly in the calming breeze.

Leaf sat down, and told them what happened yesterday. Misty comforted her, and Andromeda courage her. Misty then told them about something, that she hadn't even told Leaf. She told them about Ash. "It's kind of weird that you aren't mad at him. Twelve years is a long time for a human," Leaf said. Misty shook her head. "He isn't human. Ash is a lightning spirit." She explained. Leaf nodded. Lightning spirits are creatures that look like humans. They can summon thunderbolts at will. Lightning spirits live for a long time, so now it made sense that Misty wasn't to mad. Misty smiled lightly. "I'm still waiting for him, you know," she whispered. Andromeda turned to look at her. "He will come back to you," she said to her. "So, what about you, Andromeda. Do you remember anything?" Leaf asked. Andromeda nodded. "I remember a little about my family. I know my sister name. My younger sister's name is Lux. I also remember that mother disappeared, and my father lives alone with my sister. That's about it," she smiled. Leaf laughed. "That's a good start," she said. Misty smiled. She loved her friends. "Leaf, are you sure that you'll be okay when you get back home?" Misty was worried about her. Leaf usually smiled when they met, but it was clear that she was hiding her feelings. "I'll be okay Misty, don't worry. I promise," Leaf laughed, but it sounded fake. Leaf didn't believe her own words. Misty looked at her, worry in her eyes. Misty was always there for Leaf, and it hurt to see her best friend slowly breaking. Misty closed her eyes. 'What would you do, Ash?' Misty watched a fallen leaf slowly floating on the river. "You shouldn't let your parents do anything bad to you, Leaf. You're their daughter, and they shouldn't treat you like that. It's wrong," Andromeda took Leaf's hand, and pressed it slightly. She was worried. Leaf was her friend, even though they haven't known each other for that long. Leaf smiled. "You two worry too much. I'm fine," she smiled at them. Misty just shook her head. "Whatever you say, Leaf," then she smiled.

They just sat there and talked until the sun went down.

When Leaf came home, she noticed that the doors were locked. 'Weird, they never lock the door,' she wondered. Then she saw a note next to the door. She picked it up.

 _Leanne,_

 _We decided that you should finally move out of this house. We left you 20 dollars in an envelope. We hope this is good for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your parents._

Leaf stared at the note. Ears were forming in her eyes. Why would they do this? Then she noticed the envelope. She opened it. Inside was twenty dollars. Leaf started to cry. Where would she stay at, in the forest?

"Hey, why are you crying?" Leaf turned around. A tall boy with spiky brown hair stood behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Leaf shook her head. "What's wrong?" the boy asked. "M-my p-parents," she sniffed. The boy looked at her. Leaf gave him the note. "So, you don't have a home anymore?" the boy asked. Leaf shook her head. "I'm Gary, and you are probably Leanne," the boy, Gary introduced himself. "Just call me Leaf," she whispered. "Well then, Leaf. You could stay at my place, if you want," Gary smirked. "No thanks, we just met," she frowned. 'Who is this guy, thinking that I'll come with him, just like that?' she asked herself. Gary looked at her. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, you know," he tried to assure her. Leaf just walked away quietly. She didn't feel like messing with a creep right now. Instead she decided to go back to the forest. She heard Gary yelling behind her, but she didn't care. 'Maybe I'll stay with Misty,' she thought. Then she realised that Misty lived in the river. 'Maybe not,' she decided. "Hey Leafy, wait," she heard Gary yell. "What did you call me?" she yelled. "Leafy. Where are you going?" he asked. Leaf growled. Then she noticed something. She couldn't see his aura. 'Weird. Who is this guy?'. "I'm not telling you," she then turned to look at him. "And don't call me Leafy," she pouted. Gary laughed. "Is it that bad?" he asked. Leaf nodded. They met about ten minutes ago, and she already hated him. Leaf tried to leave again, but Gary grabbed her hand. "You're coming with me. I'm not going to leave a girl alone in the dark," he smirked. "Let me go!" Leaf ordered. Gary didn't seem to listen. He just dragged her towards the town. 'Where is he taking me?'.

 _ **MMmMmMmMmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMMmM**_

 _ **Where is Gary taking poor Leaf? 0-o**_

 _ **This chapter kind of sucked, but I wanted to quickly write the next chapter and didn't have much time. Hope you liked it anyway. This chapter kind of explained why Leaf could see auras.**_

 _ **Okay, it didn't, but maybe someday :3**_

 _ **I also imagined that water nymphs live in the water, and can only walk on land for a couple of minutes.**_

 _ **Anyways, pleas R and R**_

 _ **Sophiechan~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tears and sorrow arc**_

 _ **Chapter 3, Secrets**_

 _Last time~_

 _Gary dragged Leaf towards the town. 'Where is he taking me?'_

 _ **SsSsSssSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSs**_

Gary turned around to look at Leaf. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you," he laughed. Leaf pouted. She didn't like this guy at all. "I know that!" she yelled. Gary just hummed. Suddenly he stopped. "We're here," he smiled. Leaf just stared. They were in front of a huge mansion. "I thought you would take me to your house," she said. Gary smirked. "This is my house,". Leaf couldn't believe it. His 'house' was much bigger than her parents' mansion. It was about five times smaller than Gary's. "Are you coming, or are you going to just stand there and look like an idiot?" she heard Gary laugh. Leaf felt like punching him, but didn't. She was too tired, so she just walked quietly after Gary.

"You can stay in this room, if you want," Gary walked into a bedroom. Leaf just nodded. She plopped down on the bed, and fell asleep right away. Gary smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Leafy," he whispered. Then he walked away.

 _ **MmMmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**_

Gary wasn't sleeping. He was in the living room, writing something on a paper. 'Hope he doesn't cut my head off,' he thought. Gary then folded the paper, and walked towards the window, and opened it. He waited for a little while, and then saw a crow flying towards him. "Take this to your master," he ordered the bird, and gave the paper to it. The crow nodded, and left. 'Hopefully Leaf is still sleeping,' Gary closed the window. 'Master should be pleased now,' he walked to his room. What Gary didn't know, Leaf was watching him the whole time. She had woken up to a weird sound, and wanted to ask Gary what the noise was, but had forgotten. 'What is he doing?' she wondered. Leaf tried to see his aura, but still couldn't. 'I should go back now,' she decided. 'What was he sending?'.

 _ **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Leaf woke up he next morning to the smell of bacon. She quickly changed, and ran downstairs. She had eaten bacon only once before, but she really liked it. "Good morning Leafy," Gary put some food on a plate and gave it to her. "You didn't have to," Leaf mumbled, and started to eat. Gary just smirked. 'It's already going well. Master will be pleased,' he thought, but when he looked at Leaf, the smirk turned into a frown. 'I don't get it. Why would he want this random girl?' he asked himself. "What are you thinking about?" Garry looked at Leaf, who looked back at him. "Oh, nothing your pretty little head needs to worry about, Leafy," Gary said. She pouted. "Didn't I already tell you to stop calling me Leafy," she half-yelled. Gary just smirked. 'What is his problem?' Leaf thought angrily. She finished eating, and then decided to go outside. "Don't get yourself lost," Gary yelled after her. Leaf just nodded.

Leaf decided to go to the library. She didn't really like reading, but sometimes it could be fun.

She looked at some random books, but nothing was really interesting. Suddenly, she heard a book fall behind her. Leaf turned around to look at it. It was an old book, that looked a little burnt. Leaf decided to read it.

The book was about a girl with long, brown hair, who was locked in a tower. The girl never smiled or laughed. A man who happened to walk by, and saw the girl. He thought that the girl was a demon, and ran to a town, telling people about the girl in the tower. They decided to burn the girls' long hair, burning her in the end. But the girl wasn't a demon. She was just a lonely soul, that was waiting for her prince, even when her hair was burning. The girl whispered her last words. " _My name is Miss Rose, and like you can see, I don't smile, laugh or live,"_ and those were her last words, before she burned.

Leaf felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't notice that she had been in the library five hours. When she finally closed the book, she noticed that the sun was already setting. She decided that she should go, before Gary started to wonder where she was. With tears still in her eyes, she started to walk back towards her new home.

 _ **MmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm**_

Gary heard something hitting the window. He opened the window, and grabbed the crow that was outside. The crow had a note attached to its leg. Gary took the note, and read it.

' _Good job. Now, start phase two of your mission. I'm waiting.'_

Gary quickly took a piece of paper, and wrote something. He gave it to the crow, and the crow flew away. 'I hope Leaf doesn't notice anything. She isn't stupid, but I just have to get her to trust me,' he thought. He heard the door open and close. Gary knew it was Leaf. "Where were you?" he asked. "In the library. Did you miss me?" Leaf teased. Gary shook his head. 'I can't get too attached to her,' he reminded himself.

Leaf walked to the living room, and put on then Tv. She quickly got bored, and decided to instead take a shower. "Gary, where is the bathroom?" she asked. "Upstairs," he answered. Leaf growled. 'I guess I have to find it on my own.,' she frowned, and walked upstairs. After about fifteen minutes, she finally found it. After a long shower, she decided to just try and sleep. She walked to her room, and laid on the bed for what felt like forever. She gave up, and decided to see what Gary was up to. She heard him walk in the living room. Then, she heard him stop. "Leafy, I know that you're there," he yelled. Leaf pouted, and walked to him. "How did you know?" she asked. "Because, I can hear when a beautiful lady walks down the stairs," he tried to flirt, but Leaf just frowned. "Why are you still awake?" she asked. "I was about to ask the same thing, dear," he answered. Leaf punched his shoulder. "That doesn't work on me, and I couldn't sleep," she scowled. "Same here, and are you sure?" he asked. Leaf nodded. Gary was getting really annoying, and Leaf didn't feel like listening to his bad pickup lines or anything like that. "I'm going back to bed," she said, and walked towards the stairs. "Goodnight, Leaf," Gary said behind her. Leaf started to blush, but quickly shook her head, and walked back to her room. 'I wonder how Misty and Andromeda are doing,' she thought, before finally falling asleep.

 _ **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

 _Somewhere else, in a dark forest._

"Yes, this is going just like I wanted," A voice said in the darkness. "Soon, I'll have the powers of the moon goddess, and the dragon priestess' powers." the voice laughed. "And then I can finally get her back,".

"Hopefully, my servant is loyal enough, and will bring the moon goddess to me," the person smiled.

 _ **MmMmMmMmMmmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm**_

 _ **Who is this mysterious person, and what are they talking about? Can you guess?**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the super late update, but I have my reasons. My motivation has been kind of low, and I was in Sweden, so I couldn't update. Also, I had to think about what would happen in this chapter. I was thinking about making this chapter about Misty, but decided to instead make this. Next chapter will probably be about Misty, but I'm not sure.**_

 _ **~SophieChan**_


End file.
